The Prudish Princely Stable Boy and the Whiny Demanding Princess
by NeonDomino
Summary: Having a single room in the University Dorms usually meant Remus didn't have to deal with making hot milk, telling bedtime stories and having to sleep with the light on... that was until he was too polite to turn Sirius Black away. Written for DobbyRocksSocks for the Gift-Giving-Extravaganza.


**Written for DobbyRocksSocks in the Gift-Giving Extravaganza.**

**I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Special thanks to Raybe who helped a lot with this. :D

* * *

Remus woke up to someone pounding on his door. He let out a groan as he looked at the clock. Who in the hell was knocking at such a stupid hour?

He slipped out from between his warm covers and slid his feet into his slippers, not caring that they were the wrong way around. He just knew the floor would be cold, and Remus hated being cold.

There was another knock and Remus flicked on the lamp and looked around for his dressing gown. He let out a sigh when he couldn't spot it and quickly moved across the floor, opening the door a crack to see who would knock at his door after midnight.

Remus blinked a couple of times as he tried to adjust to the brightness in the hallway. A familiar face came into view and stared at him, a wide smile on the man's face. It took Remus a moment to place who this man was - he lived across the hallway.

Remus had seen him around - it wasn't the sort of gorgeous face that was easy to forget... Or maybe it was the loud singing when he was drunk and returning from the bar with some other guy who was calling out apologies that Remus remembered him by?

"Brilliant, someone finally answered," the guy said, smiling widely at him.

"Well at this time, did you expect a lot of people to be awake?" Remus retorted, wiping the sleep from his eyes and opening the door slightly wider to find out what the guy wanted.

"It's a Friday night and it's University. So... yeah," he replied. Eyes moved down to Remus chest, noticing the lack of t-shirt. "Were you sleeping or getting lucky?"

"Sleeping," Remus replied, frowning at him.

"Oh good."

The pair stood staring at each other for a long moment.

"Did you need something?" Remus finally asked, realising Sirius wasn't going to say anything. He seemed quite content in standing there, staring at Remus.

The dark-haired man nodded quickly. "Yeah. My room-mate."

"Is he giving you trouble?" Remus asked, not sure what to do with the vague answer.

"Oh, nothing like that," Sirius replied. "He's cool and everything - we're best friends since we were eleven. But his girlfriend is over..."

"You don't get on with her?" Remus guessed, still not sure what in the hell was going on and why he was being bothered in the middle of the night for this conversation.

"I do get on with her, she's great," Sirius informed him. "That's not it at all. It's just... Lily has come to stay for the entire weekend. The three of us went to dinner together and had fun; but now they think that James' bed-covers makes them invisible."

"Oh, so they..."

"I can turn the other way and pretend that it's not happening... it's just they are so loud." The gorgeous guy shuddered at the memory. "It's not just the bed hitting the wall, the springs... the moaning. The swearing... the 'Oh James, harder'. The problem is that they aren't going to stop for the whole weekend. They didn't even notice me leave the room."

"So you woke me for..." Remus prompted.

"Oh right. I was hoping... do you have a comfortable floor?" Sirius asked, smiling widely again.

Remus stared at him for a moment. Was he asking to stay?

"I know we don't really know each other, just from saying hi in passing in the halls and at that gay meet-and-greet event we were both at a couple weeks ago... but I was hoping that maybe I could crash here?"

Remus was cold and tired and desperate to slip between his sheets again. He was also too nice to turn the poor guy away, especially after that traumatising experience he had clearly suffered.

"I don't know if I have enough sheets," Remus said, trying to think of a way to get enough blankets to make up a bed.

"It's okay, I brought mine just in case," Sirius grinned, stepping aside and grabbing a stack of bed-covers and a sleeping bag that had been out of sight.

Remus silently moved aside, allowing Sirius to slip past him into the small room.

**...oOo...**

"Private room?" Sirius asked, looking around the small room.

Remus nodded. "There were spare individual rooms. For some reason someone turned theirs down, asking for a shared room instead and I heard the Administrators talking about it. I offered my shared room and asked for this."

Sirius grinned. "Me and James went to boarding school together. I guess it felt normal to share a room. We share at his parents, we shared at school. We wanted to share here too."

"Ah, so this room would have been either your or your friends?" Remus said, taking the covers from his new temporary room-mate. He shook a thick one out and laid it on the floor.

"Pretty much," Sirius said. "Like I said, I like sharing. I just don't like hearing two of my best friends having very loud sex in the same room as me."

"He might say the same about you," Remus said, before quickly shutting his mouth. Why was he discussing this gorgeous man's sex life anyway?

"If only I had a private room," Sirius sighed, smirking at him.

"So... what's your name?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius said. "You?"

"Remus Lupin," Remus replied as he shook out another cover, wondering briefly why Sirius had taken a seat on his bed instead of helping with his own covers. He was too polite to tell Sirius Black to help him and continued making up the bed for him.

Once the makeshift bed was made up on the floor, Remus walked over to the window and closed it. Sirius would freeze if it was left open.

"Will you be alright there?" Remus asked.

Sirius laid down on the floor on his back, and put his hands behind his head. He looked up at Remus and offered him a smile.

"Yeah, thanks mate. I owe you."

Remus nodded and walked over to his bed, slipping under the covers again and snuggling into his pillow. He was slightly annoyed that his warm spot on the bed was gone and it was now cold.

"Remus?" came a voice a few seconds later.

"Sirius?" Remus replied.

"Do you have any milk?" Sirius asked. "I can't sleep without milk."

Remus looked down at Sirius, wondering if he was joking. Innocent grey eyes stared back at him.

"Sure," Remus muttered, sliding out of the bed again. He flicked on the lamp and walked to the small fridge in the corner and pulled out the milk and a mug.

"Hot milk?" came a voice behind him.

Remus poured out the milk and shoved it in the microwave.

"Hey Remus," Sirius asked, as the microwave pinged.

"Sirius?" he replied again, walking over and handing the other man the hot milk.

"I just... can you close the window more? I feel a draft."

Remus looked at the window which was already closed. He walked over and tested it, only to find it was closed tight.

"Oh, that's better," Sirius said, smiling at him.

"I didn't..." he trailed off, not in the mood to discuss his window. He eyed his comfortable looking bed and flicked off the lamp again, climbing in.

"Can we keep the lamp on?" Sirius asked. "It's quite dark in here."

Remus leaned over, flicking the switch back on. "Thank you," Sirius replied softly.

Remus rolled over, so his back was to the light, and closed his eyes.

"Remus, are you hungry? Do you want to order a takeaway?"

"Not really," Remus mumbled.

"Should I make some sandwiches?"

"No," he groaned. Why wasn't Sirius going to sleep?

"Noodles? Oh, is that chocolate I see on the -"

"No. Don't you _dare_ touch my chocolate."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry," Sirius said, sounding slightly hurt at Remus' tone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped," Remus replied, feeling bad. "I'm just not hungry. If you want something to eat, there's some fruit on the side."

There was a long pause."I'm fine," Sirius finally replied. "Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight Sirius."

**...oOo...**

Fifteen minutes later, Remus found himself clenching his covers in his hands. All he could hear was the horrible rustling sound of Sirius sheets. How could bedcovers be that bloody noisy? He just wanted to go asleep, was that too much to ask?

Clearly it was.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked, as Sirius let out yet another sigh.

"Yes," came an unconvincing reply.

"No, what's wrong."

"Well... I.. would you tell me a story?" Sirius requested.

"A what?"

"A story."

"A bedtime story?" Remus asked, not entirely sure he had got it right.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, sounding quite defensive.

"Okay... sure. Just give me a minute to think of one," Remus replied.

"Thanks," he heard Sirius whisper as he began to think.

"One evening, there was a very tired Prince. He had spent the day doing his Princely duties, and was ready to sleep. However, that particular night, his sleep was interrupted by a knock at the door," Remus began.

"Was it a devilishly handsome knight?"

"No, it was a Princess," Remus replied. "She clutched a blanket around her shoulders, stating that her own castle had been invaded and she needed refuge. The kind Prince was unable to turn her away."

"And I'm sure the Princess appreciated it," Sirius said.

"The princess made many demands," Remus continued. "The Prince was tired and tried to meet them all, but he just wanted her to go to sleep. But when she finally got into bed, she had a complaint about a pea -"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I think there is a battery or something under my bed -"

"No interrupting," Remus said.

"I don't like this story. The princess sounds very whiny," Sirius complained. "Can I have a different one?"

"It's because the Princess _is_ very whiny," Remus muttered. "Fine, let's start again, but this is the last one."

"Right. Do you have any popcorn?" Sirius asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"What?"

"It'll be like a sleepover where you have midnight snacks," Sirius suggested. "Me and James have them all the time."

Remus ran a hand over his face. "No," he replied, tiredly.

"Fine," Sirius said, folding his arms and pouting. "Can I at least have the other story?"

"Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She-"

"Not a beautiful princess?" Sirius cut in.

"...Fine. Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Sirius fucking Black."

"...continue."

"She was a spoiled princess, you see. Always coming back from parties drunk and walking up and down the hall, laughing and shouting for her equally drunk room- er, pet, James, to unlock their door, and waking up everyone on the floor with her singing."

"What a bitch."

"Hmm. One night, her pet - James - and said pet's...friend, Lily, decided to 'converse'. Princess Sirius, lonely and annoyed at being abandoned, decided to find someone to spend the night with."

"Sounds like she wanted to find someone to fuck."

"Maybe," Remus replied. Ignoring Sirius' spluttering, he continued, "Unable to find anyone to her liking, she searched far and wide, eventually finding one of the stable boys - his name was Remus Lupin."

"Wow, stable-boy? Tough luck, mate. Hope she gives you a raise after all that."

"Would you stop interrupting?"

Sirius nodded.

"But the stable boy wasn't that easy," Remus continued. "He made the spoiled Princess sleep on the floor, as a punishment for rudely awakening him and making demands."

"The Princess was very cold," Sirius cut in. "Princess Sirius could just see how comfortable the stable boy's bed actually was and was not sure why he he was being cruel and not sharing his nice warm bed. The Princess wondered if the stable-boy was a prude."

"Perhaps he was just being a gentleman," Remus retorted.

"Perhaps the Princess didn't want to admit that she slept better when she wasn't alone," Sirius muttered under his breath.

Remus was silent for a minute, having caught the words.

"Is the floor uncomfortable?" Remus asked.

"I've slept on worse," Sirius replied, his voice slightly unsteady, leaving Remus wondering what he meant by the comment.

"Would you like to share the bed?" Remus offered.

"Are you -" Sirius began.

"I'm sure. There's enough space for the both of us," Remus said, hoping that if he let Sirius into his bed, Sirius would go to sleep. There would be no more rustling covers or demands. "But only if I can turn the light off."

"Sure," Sirius said, jumping up, clutching his pillow. "Which side?"

Remus moved across the bed towards the wall, and Sirius slid onto the vacated side, flicking the lamp off in the process.

It was only a matter of minutes before an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. "You smell nice," Sirius whispered against his neck, causing Remus to shiver.

The arm held him tightly and part of Remus hoped that Sirius would make a move on him.

There was silence, Sirius had fallen asleep.

**...oOo...**

Remus woke up the next morning with an arm holding him tightly in place. He shifted, trying to turn around to face Sirius. When he did, he was surprised to see Sirius was awake and watching him.

"Hi," Sirius said, smiling at him.

"Hi," Remus whispered back, suddenly shy about having the other man in his bed.

"Thank you," Sirius said, snuggling closer, and Remus couldn't bring himself to move out of Sirius' hold. Lips brushed against his before Sirius closed his eyes again, a smile on his lips.

Remus couldn't help but mirror the smile, enjoying Sirius' arms around him.

A little while later, as Remus was dozing off again, there was a knock on the door.

He sighed as he untangled himself from Sirius' grip and got up from the bed. He opened the door a crack to see who was interupting a great morning.

After all, it wasn't often he had someone as beautiful as Sirius in his bed.

"Hi, my name is James and my roommate is missing, I'm just going from dorm-room to dorm-room -"

"He's in here," Remus interupted, swinging the door open.

James looked relieved, his eyes darting between the bed and the floor.

"He talked you into giving your bed up?"

"Talked me into sharing it," Remus replied, leaning against the door-frame. "That was after his demands of hot milk, having the light on, ordering food, and two bedtimes stories, before he called me a prude."

"Yeah... sounds about right. Sirius can't sleep on the floor."

"Than why did he ask?"

"Oh, he thinks he can," James replied. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see Lily, I forgot that I needed to look after Sirius."

"Look after him? Is he... why would he need looking after?"

James stared at him, taking in Remus' look of concern for his friend, and the fact that he was topless after sharing the bed with him.

Most people would have basically told Sirius no to all his demands, but this guy went along with it.

"Look, he said that your girlfriend is over for the whole weekend. I don't mind him staying here and I have a feeling he's going to knock again anyway, but I think it's fair I know if he's going to be like this all the time, just so I can prepare, you know?"

"Let's just say his parents were fucked up and leave it at that?" James asked. He took in Remus' questioning look and leaned closer, lowering his voice.

"The type that would lock a child in a cold draughty basement with no light or bedding for three days for accidentally breaking a vase."

It was that one sentence that made Remus understand each part of Sirius' behaviour the previous night. The wanting things to eat and drink, getting Remus to check the window. The floor, the light... it all made sense.

"And you look after him?" Remus asked.

"I'm his best friend, of course I look after him." James replied. "Can you wake him up for me please?"

Remus pushed the door open, allowing James into the room.

"Sirius?" Remus said, moving closer and shaking Sirius' shoulder.

"Hey Moony, where did you go? You were so warm and cuddly," Sirius muttered, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him down onto the bed.

Remus hadn't expected it, and landed on top of Sirius.

"Now that's more like it," Sirius said, with a smirk, his hands sliding up Remus' body, and a hand moving to the back of his neck, trying to pull Remus down for a kiss.

"No, James is here," Remus squeaked, scrambling off Sirius to where James was laughing to himself. "Hold on... Moony? What does that mean?"

"He's nicknamed you," James explained. "It means you're stuck with him now."

"Stuck with him?" Remus asked. "What do you mean? Do you have a nickname too?"

"Prongs. He still hasn't explained it." James said, shaking his head.

"Better than Moony," Remus muttered.

"At least you aren't Wormtail," James laughed.

"James? What's going on? You're interrupting a beautiful morning I had planned with my Moony," Sirius said, glaring at his friend.

"Go take a shower, we're going out to breakfast," James replied.

Sirius' hopeful gaze moved to Remus.

"Uhhh, Moony is coming too," James said.

"Great," Sirius said, getting up from the bed. Now it was morning and Remus wasn't half asleep, he could really appreciate how gorgeous the other man was. His staring was interrupted as lips pressed against his.

"Go get ready love," Sirius murmured against his lips. "We're going to breakfast."

Remus could only nod, suddenly very glad that he had opened his door last night.

"I'm sorry about Lily."

"It's okay," Sirius said as he followed James out of the room. "It caused me to meet Moony. I hope he lets me stay another night."

"I'm sure he will," James agreed.

* * *

**Exactly 3000 words.**

**Review please :D**


End file.
